1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling a recording and reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional recording and reproduction apparatus, e.g., a hard disk apparatus, a magnetic recording medium (disk) is rotation-driven by a spindle motor, and magnetic heads seek on the disk to perform a data read/write operation. The magnetic heads are mounted on a carriage and seek on the disk when the carriage is driven by a voice coil motor, thereby positioning on a target track.
In the hard disk apparatus, since the spindle motor, the voice coil motor, and the like are simultaneously driven as described above, power consumption of the apparatus is increased. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a consumption current of the hard disk apparatus is a total sum of consumption current Ib of the voice coil motor, consumption current Is of the spindle motor, and consumption current Ia of other circuits. The magnetic heads to be seek-controlled move at a moving-velocity having an acceleration period, a constant-velocity period, and a deceleration period. In the constant-velocity period, the consumption current of the voice coil motor is reduced very much. For this reason, the consumption current Ib of the voice coil motor during the acceleration and deceleration periods becomes as shown in FIG. 1, and the maximum value I.sub.max of the consumption current of the hard disk apparatus is determined in accordance with the maximum value A.sub.max of consumption current Ib of the voice coil motor.
Therefore, in order to reduce the consumption current of the hard disk apparatus, the maximum value A.sub.max of consumption current Ib of the voice coil motor may be reduced. However, when the consumption current Ib of the voice coil motor is simply reduced, a seeking-velocity of the magnetic heads is reduced, and performance of the hard disk apparatus is degraded.
For this reason, a demand has arisen for a recording and reproduction apparatus, e.g., a hard disk apparatus capable of reducing the consumption current without degrading performance of the apparatus.